


Secrets

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, World's Best Detectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nott and Jester have found lots of clues about their team members' secret relationships, but they're sure no one has figured out theirs.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> From the kink meme.

They were living in a web of lies. Everyone on the team was trying to play it cool, but Nott and Jester knew better.

“I think Fjord and Yasha have something going on,” Jester whispered to Nott across the bar table. “Have you noticed anything weird lately?”

“It’s very suspicious!” Nott whispered back. “They both stayed behind while the rest of us went shopping today. What were they doing?”

Jester gasped. “I bet they were in a room together the whole time!” She made an obscene gesture with her hands.

Nott pulled out her bit of wire, and cast message across the table. “Speaking of that, do you want to go upstairs?” She waggled her eyebrows. “We can ‘discuss clues.’ Youcanreplytothismessage.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” said Jester. She wrapped the tip of her tail around Nott’s ankle, just for a second.

“Caleb’s studying down here, so our room will be free for a while,” Nott said. “I’ll meet you up there.”

Jester stayed behind at the bar for ten minutes, sipping at her milk and fidgeting. She couldn't wait to get upstairs with Nott. Across the room, Beau had sat down next to Caleb, and started flipping through one of the books he was bent over. Maybe they were secretly in love too. Caleb grabbed her shoulder a lot when he looked through Frumpkin, and they’d had that long trip to the library together a while ago. She’d thought Beau only liked women, but maybe that was a really good cover. She’d have to asked Nott what she thought about it.

Speaking of Nott, she’d probably waited long enough. She finished her drink and walked upstairs, checking both ways down the hallway to make sure it was empty before slipping into the inn room. Nott was sitting on the bed. She’d taken off her hood and cloak, and unwound most of the bandages she usually wore.

She looked so cute, Jester was distracted immediately from what she’d seen downstairs. She scooped Nott up to kiss her, and Nott wrapped her legs tight around her waist. Making out with Nott was really just the best – she was so sweet and enthusiastic, and she was the perfect size to hold. The only problem with keeping this a secret was that they didn’t get to do it more often.

“You know, I think this is a very important detective skill,” Jester said when they’d stopped for breath. “You never know when you’ll need to get information from someone by being super sexy.”

“Well, I’m glad to help you practice,” Nott said. “Also, I was thinking while I was waiting for you, Caduceus definitely has a secret lover too. No one’s that nice otherwise. I don’t know who though, so that’s a mystery we need to work on.”

“We should definitely definitely work on that,” Jester said. “But maybe we should make out for a little longer first.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nott said, and kissed her again.

A few minutes later, Jester heard Caleb’s voice faintly from down the hall, saying something about the history of Wildemount. But Nott had just slipped a hand up inside her shirt, and wow, that felt super nice, so it didn’t really register. She was on her back on the bed, nibbling at one of Nott’s ears, when the door creaked open.

Caleb and Beau stood in the doorway. It was fine though, Jester could definitely explain this. “I’m teaching Nott about the Traveler!” she said. “It’s about some of his very secret powers, so I have to whisper it in her ear.”

“I love the Traveler now!” Nott said, sitting up and making prayer hands in front of her face. “This isn’t weird!”

“Ja, ok,” Caleb said. He grabbed a book from his satchel by the door, and walked off. Beau gave them a thumbs-up, and followed.

“Do you think they know what we were really doing?” Jester asked. “I’m not sure if they’ll buy that you’re religious.”

“No, it’ll be fine,” Nott said, as she slipped her hand back under Jester’s blouse. “We’re the great detectives, not them.”


End file.
